Cuddle Buddies
by ruiiko
Summary: It's a cold September day, and Richard left his jacket at home. It shouldn't matter, he's undergone worse weather while on missions, but walking the streets of Gotham, having the cold wind nip at your bare skin isn't a pleasent feeling. Thankfully Kid Flash is able to find Dick, and bring him home. It's even better that Wally can warm Dick up.


For only mid-September, it was alot colder than expected.

It had been going on for a few days now, it was constantly chilly, but Dick Grayson never really payed much attention to the weather. He was Robin, the Boy Wonder, and he had dealt with much bigger circumstanses in weather. From scorching hot sun in deserts, to drenching wet rain storms throughout the streets of Gotham, and even the harsh coldness of the North Pole.

So, surely, a little bit of a chill wouldn't have been a problem, right?

Wrong.

It had started out as a nice day. The sun was shining by the time Dick had woken, early in the morning, to get ready for school. He had decided to go with short sleeves, leaving his cozy blazer behind. He didn't want to be sweaty and gross throughout the day, if it was going to be this warm and nice out.

However, by the time school was out, the sun was hidden behind dark clouds of gray, and the wind had picked up, once again.

Dick let out a groan, as he stepped outside, whisks of wind nipping at his bare arms. He felt a cheeky laugh behind him, and turned to see the grinning Artemis. He glared at her, as she buttoned up her blazer. "A little chilly, Dicky?" She mocked him. He bit down on his tongue, preventing himself from saying something snappy at her. She just grinned on, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Should have brought a coat," The blonde moved in closer to him, so she could whisper into his ear. "Though I'm sure you can handle it, right, Boy Wonder?"

"Dude," He smacked her way. "Not here." At Gotham Acedmy, he wasn't known as Robin. He was known as Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son. And that's the way he wanted to keep it. His team was the only one who knew his secret, and even then, it took him a long while to fess up. Even having Artemis going to his school, knowing that she was on his team, meant he had to keep up a high maintenance, so she wouldn't find out.

Not that it mattered now, though.

Now she really only teased him about it in extreme situations.

Kind of like now.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. See you around, _Dick_." She winked cheekily, and Dick let out a sigh. It was like she didn't even care about keeping a secret! He could just as easily reveal that she was apart of the team, point out all the lies that she had kept-so couldn't she keep a single secret of him being Robin a secret? He really had more over her... she shouldn't be talking.

Richard let out another sigh of frustration, as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. His fingers were beginning to feel numb and cold. Bruce couldn't pick him up, either-he was busy at some charity event. Looks like it would be a long walk home... chilly at that, too.

And normally, this wouldn't be a problem, either. Dick usually kept his utility belt stored away in his backpack, just in case-and usually, he only used it to hook onto the ledges on buildings, jumping from far and near, so he could get home quicker. An easier way of travelling. But unluckily for him, he had left it home.

For what reason, he didn't know, but had soon come to regret. What happend to the phrase, "Never leave home without it?" _'Come on, Dick... where's your head today?" _He thought to himself, sighing as he kicked a pebble along the sidewalk.

He could hear a crackle of thunder in the background, and just found himself growing more annoyed. "Great..." He said sarcastically. He would be soaked by the time he got home!

However unlucky he was, Dick saw a flash of of colours running towards him in the distance. His mouth widened, upon noticing the figure slowing down, until he was skidding along the pavement, stopping right in front of Dick. He grinned. "Wally!" Richard gasped.

From that moment on, his luck had changed.

For the better.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked in confusion.

Wally lifted his eyebrows cheekily, still grinning. "I figured you needed my help, so... here I am."

Richard blinked in confusion. "...Wh-... but, how?" He asked.

Wally laughed. "Dude. I'm your best pal, I could sense you were in some sort of trouble." He turned his back to the black haired male, down on one knee. "Now, hop on. It's gunna rain soon." Richard did as Wally instructed, though hesitantly, but once his arms were wrapped around Wally's neck, the boy took off.

Richard felt the air escaping his throat as he gasped, clinging on tight to his friend, as he rushed down the streets. Everything was a blur around him, and he had to bury his head into the back of his friend's neck, so he wouldn't get a headache. "So, tell me," Dick managed to speak up, after getting used to the super speed, finding his voice once again. "How did you know? In all actuality, though." He wondered.

Wally scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You don't beileve me?" He joked.

"Wally..." Richard sighed.

Wally chuckled. "Okay, okay, fine. I was walking around in the Justice Mountain, and I came across your sweater. And your belt. Why didn't you bring it? Would have saved me the trouble of having to come and get you."

Richard rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore that last comment. "I just forgot it, is all..." He mumbled. In all actuallity, he really had. It hadn't crossed his mind at all, just like the thought of leaving his sweater behind. But he quite liked having Wally come to his rescue, being able to cling like this...he was so warm. Dick could feel himself warming up just from wrapping himself around his friend.

The two stopped then, finally arriving at Mount Justice. No less of a thanks, due to Wally's super speed. Dick would have had to walk atleast an hour, if not more, in the cold. Possibly while it rained.

Dick stepped off of Wally's back, frowing as he felt the warmth of Wally escape him.

The redhead turned to face him. "Home sweet home." He chuckled, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. He was about to turn away, and make his way home, but he paused, upon noticing that Dick was shivering. "Dude," He said more softly. "You're shivering."

Dick glared at him. "Thanks for stating the obvious." He said sarcastially.

Wally sighed dramatically, as he wrapped an arm around Dick. "Come on, let's get you inside... jees, this is what happens when you don't bring a sweater, you doofus."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dick mumbled under his breathe, though he couldn't help but lean into Wally.

Wally led Dick further into the cave, until they were positioned in the living space. No one else was around, as Wally rushed him onto the couch, making sure he was comfortable. He let out a sigh, trying to look for the school sweater he had seen laying around earlier. With no avail, Wally let out another groan, as he shed himself from his sweater, wrapping it around Dick. "There."

Dick smiled up to him. "Thanks, man."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah..." He huffed, as he jumped onto the couch next to him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around Dick, rubbing his back in soft circles, an attempt to warm him up quicker. Dick leaned his head against Wally's shoulder-they had a habbit of cuddling without really realising they were doing it. Wally's strong arms would wrap around Dick, and Dick's head would rest on his shoulder. They didn't find it weird, it just happend quite a bit. Not that they minded, either.

They were just too best friends who loved eachother unconditionally.

And they cared for eachother, too. They had eachother's backs, and were always there for eachother. Much like Wally was there for Dick today.

Dick let out a soft sigh, as his eyes closed slightly.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

Dick shook his head. "Nothing, just... cold fingers." He mumbled, curling in more. He couldn't help it-Wally radiated with heat. Kid Warmth.

Richard could hear a slight chuckle from Wally, and let out a small gasp, upon feeling fingers wrap around his own, pulling them up to lips. Wally chuckled again. "Wow, you're right. You're freezing." He said blandly, pressing Dick's fingers to his lips, breathing hot air into his palms. Dick tensed up, feeling the blush rushing to his cheeks, and the warmth returning to his finger tips.

Seeming to notice Dick tensing up, Wally smirked. He then gently kissed his hands, causing Dick to blush further. "Dude! What are you doing?!" He paniced, and Wally burst out into laughter. "You said your hands were cold, no? I'm warming them up!"

Richard averted his gaze, feeling Wally continue to kiss his hands. "You know..." In all honesty, Dick really liked Wally. Maybe a little more than friends should. "My lips are pretty cold, too." He mumbled under his breathe, but his eyes widened, upon realising what he just said, and prayed to god that Wally didn't hear that! After all... what kinds of friends ask their friends to kiss them? Not like Dick directly asked it, but he was sure implying it...

But Wally seemed to pause, staring Dick down.

He had deffinately heard him.

Blue eyes met with green, staring eachother down, and slowly, they leaned into eachother, until their lips were connecting. It was a soft, chaste kiss, that lasted only a few seconds, before Dick pulled away in shock. "Ahh..." He groaned, resting his head on Wally's shoulder in attempt to hide his growing blush.

Wally laughed. "You asked for it, dude!" He joked, gently patting Dick's back. He then placed a finger upon Dick's cheek, pulling him up to get a better look at him. He smiled happilly, and placed a kiss on the bridge of Dick's nose. With more sincerity, he said, "Look. I know you like me, and I like you too."

"You do?" Dick asked in wonder, blinking in confusion.

Wally laughed. "As if it wasn't obvious enough!"

"Oh... shut up." Dick looked away, but Wally placed a finger under his chin, forcing the boy wonder to look at him again. 

"What I'm trying to say is that, well... I love you. And I'll always be here to warm you up, if you need me to." He admitted.

Dick stared him down for a moment, anylizing his facial expression, searching for the truth in his eyes. They showed nothing but sincerity, and Dick couldn't help but break into smile. "Arg... I love you too, Kid Idiot." He mumbled, and rested his head on Wally's shoulder again.

Wally smiled, resting his head on Dick's head.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch, drinking hot chocolate to warm their numb fingers, and watching movies.

They were two friends who loved eachother unconditionally, but now they were more than just friends.

Best friends, lovers, and above all, cuddle buddies.


End file.
